camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Jesse Queen
Personality Jesse's a semi-selective mute. He's generally very cautious about everything and comes across as cold. If he's with those he feels comfortable with, he'll be a joy. Underneath the muteness, he's very sarcastic and sassy, flirtatious and generally a good laugh...providing that was his former personality. History James Queen, such a ambitious individual who hardly had any expectation as to what he'd become. He had a fairly normal life and at the age of 25 it seemed her had a good life ahead of him. He had a degree in childcare and a stable job in a nearby shop. However, one night out he met Nemesis and the two had a fling. Nothing too bad, right? Well, in 9 months time he had a bouncing baby boy which he named Oliver. Having a fairly small flat, he wasn't worried about the burden of a child, in fact, he rather enjoyed it. A year on from having Oliver, James ran into Eris and Tyche who'd be conversing at a local bar. Things led to other things and 9 months later again, James had a daughter with Eris, and twin sons with Tyche. Now finding a strain on his life, he moved back in with his parents until he got on his feet. Roughly a month and a half after moving in with his parents, James got a stable job and he soon met Pandia, and small things led to bigger things, and 9 months later, James had a daughter with Pandia. (if/when Skiddo gets back, we'll add her stuff on to this paragraph) Jonas and Jesse lived very average life, if you consider being abused by their father average. It had happened several times, the first occurrence was at five years old. It was the night a winning lottery ticket would be revealed, and as James didn't win, he blamed Jonas and Jesse on his lose, as they were his "good luck charms", being children of Tyche obviously. He punched both boys several times, but eventually stopped after seeing how much he hurt them. But the same thing happened only a month later when he lost yet another lottery. This time the abuse was much worse, with several punches to the face each, and even kicking of the ribs. It seemed he was only getting worse, but with time, things went back to normal. He stopped abusing Jonas and Jesse for a little but, but soon when they were about to attend a friend's birthday, James stopped them from going and abused them because he had lost a bet on a horse race. Things only got worse from there. Throughout the two boys being 10, they were abused frequently by their father because of losing lotteries, having bad things happen to him, etc. It seemed it would never end, and that this would become a weekly thing. It wasn't the life they had hoped for, but they were to scared to do anything in order to change it. Things got taken to the extreme, when Jesse had gotten raped by James after he and his girlfriend broke up. As Jonas wasn't home at the time, Jesse was the only one he could blame for it, and soon he raped him. When the five were 12, 11 and 10 respectively, they were taken in by social services and put into a foster home or taken to live with relatives. The way in which James was found to be abusing them was when none of them showed up to school one winter's day. Their senior school, slightly concerned as the four usually loved to come to school for obvious reasons, went to their home to try and convince the four to go to school. Upon finding them, the staff that came from the school were shocked and instantly reported James. Then the siblings were separated. Oliver went to live in Foster Care, Claudette went to an Aunt in Canada and Jesse and Jonas went to their grandparents. For the two boys who'd never experienced love, going to a place where love was showered almost always was weird and unusual for them. Slowly, Jesse opened up to their grandmother, and Jonas to their grandfather, and the two boys were almost the exact same as any other boy their age, however their scent combined was doubled the amount of a normal demigod's their age. This caused them to be attacked at the young age of 11, and not 13ish. The monster itself was a adolescent hellhound which struck when the boys were walking home from their new school. The hellhound itself lunged for Jesse first, giving Jonas time to get help from a nearby man, who just so happened to be a satyr. The satyr tried to intervene with Jesse and the monster but failed to stop Jesse getting scars across his chest. Telling the boys to run, the satyr fought the hellhound off. For the next two years, Jesse and Jonas had a smooth(er) life. They had one, maybe two encounters with monsters but it wasn't anything too bad as they'd seemed to be protected by the mysterious man who'd save them on their first attack. At this point, the two had pushed the bad memories of their father away and continued to live happy, full lives full of love and a freedom they had never had. When Jesse and Jonas were 15, their lives had changed for the worse since they were 11. Both their grandparents became too busy in their jobs and such - considering they were about 50 - leaving the twins to raid the liquor cabinet or their grandfather's tobacco stash whenever they pleased. Jonas would often date countless girls and went far with them, even if they both knew the dating wouldn't last. How far he got to losing his v-card, he'll never remember due to the drunken state he always seemed to be in. It didn't help when the twins befriended a tattoo artist and gave the twins tattoos. The twins both looked slightly older than what they were, and were sometimes mistaken as 17, so having tattoos wasn't too much of a deal. Whilst Jonas was out hooking up with another girl, Jesse fell into the wrong crowd. He friended a seemingly normal boy who introduced him to some older guys. Lets just say they did things to him. In one of their sessions that'd become a weekly thing, Jesse was hit hard for not satisfying one of them, causing him to scream out insults. This them enraged the puncher, who took him aside and threatened that if he spoke again, he'd be punished. Now the memories of his childhood flooding back, Jesse refused to speak. In school he never spoke, even being put into a special group to get words out of him. Regardless, Jesse never told anyone why he never spoke or where he went in fear of being punished. After not talking for a while, Jesse being tossed around like he usually was, was told to beg. Not being able to form words, he was punched and knocked his head hard on the ground. From this, he forgot how to form words completely. Sensing something unusual and foreign, Jonas took Jesse and sought out for the satyr who they found soon enough. The satyr, seeing Jesse and Jonas, took them to Camp so they'd be safe, where they were claimed by Tyche. Powers * Children of Tyche are able to bless a weapon with a “lucky” shot, so that the next attack strikes the target, this can not be used repeatedly as it is severely draining on the user. *Children of Tyche have the minor ability to foresee the action of others, such as the course of action an opponent will take when attacking and dodge or parry according; however, if the prediction is wrong, this may cost the child of Tyche dearly. *Children of Tyche are able to curse a weapon with an “unlucky” shot, so that the next attack does not strike its target, this can not be used repeatedly as it is severely draining on the user. *Children of Tyche are able to see the possible outcome of gambles. *Children of Tyche are able to temporarily and slightly alter the luck of an individual. The effects do not last long, and the outcome can not bring harm to anyone. *Children of Tyche are able to bless an object, making it into a “lucky” charm, that they can either keep for themselves, or give to someone else, the object when used can bless the user with one shot of extra luck, that can not be used to harm others, and can only be used once. *Children of Tyche are generally very lucky in all that they do. *Children of Tyche are generally adept at playing games of chance. Relationships Category:Characters Category:EvilhariboMadness Category:Children of Tyche Category:Jay Matthew Category:English Category:Right Handed Category:5'10 Category:Caucasian Category:Blue Eyes Category:Blonde Hair Category:Jesse Category:Queen Category:3 Month Power